El mundo que vemos
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: AU. Gender bender aquí y allá. Cinco chicas y cinco chicos. Un campus universitario donde hoy puedes ser un don nadie y mañana serás la comidilla de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Para algunos el amor es algo que no necesitan, otros lo anhelan y a unos más les viene dando igual. ¿Lograrán salir vivos de la universidad y, tal vez, de la mano de alguien especial?
1. Los sueños que hemos hecho

**El mundo que vemos.**

{…}

Fem!Kakuzu (Kazuku) , Fem!Sasori (Sara), Fem!Kisame (Kisa), Fem!Zetsu (Suzu) y Fem!Pain (Penny).  
Lo que nos deja a Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi y Male!Konan (Conan).

Estoy loca, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que estoy a punto de escribir o de lo que escribiré en algún punto del desarrollo de esta historia. Humor / Romance / Slight Drama.

Kishimoto me pegaría si viera lo que hice con sus personajes.

_Quizás_habrá escenas agrias y limones por ahí. Primer intento de hetero.

El título no tiene relación directa con la historia, es el nombre del álbum musical que estoy escuchando, "World we view", por Nine Lashes.

Me reservaré el derecho de cambiarle el nombre a los genderbenders, aunque sean terribles.

Universo alterno: gakuen.

Con amor, Hana.

{…}

**Primer Capítulo.**

"Los sueños que hemos hecho"

La opresión bajo la que había vivido durante toda su vida por ser una mujer, había llegado al punto de no dejarle respirar. ¿Y _qué _si era una mujer? ¿Y _qué _si quería dedicarse al mundo de los negocios? ¿Y _qué _si soñaba con ser la empresaria más exitosa y más grande que el mundo hubiera conocido?

Claro, no podía por ser una mujer.

Kazuku frunció el ceño, un gesto muy común en ella, al ver la clase de miradas que recibía al entrar a su aula. Siempre había sido conocida por su fuerte y determinado carácter, nunca se dejaba mangonear por nadie. No, era ella la que pasaba por encima de todos si así lo deseaba. Pero esas miradas, oh, _esas miradas. _

La clase de administración empresarial era la primera del día, de la semana, y del curso escolar que recibía a los alumnos del colegio universitario. Como era de esperarse, era una de las pocas chicas de la clase, sólo habían un par más que pasaban desapercibidas; pero ella no. ¿Cómo evitar que se fijen en ti cuando tienes dos pechos de talla mayor al promedio?

Ignorando a todos sus compañeros, fue y tomó asiento en una de las primeras filas de lugares. Al fin lo había logrado. En contra de las expectativas y deseos de sus padres, había logrado entrar a la universidad donde la prepararían para despegar y manejar un negocio por sí misma.

El lugar donde estudiaba era un campus renombrado, y distintas carreras se impartían en el gigantesco complejo de aulas. Siendo un lugar tan grande, sólo era normal que instalaciones de tal tamaño se hallaran a las afueras de la ciudad. Y muchos alumnos tenían la facilidad de solicitar una habitación en las residencias de la misma institución. Y ella era uno de esos estudiantes.

El hecho de estar ahí, sentada en el asiento donde muchos líderes de empresas exitosas pudieron haber estado sentados, estaba comenzado a hacer que realmente se creyera estar ahí. No era más un sueño, había logrado completar esa meta. Ahora el reto era otro: salir viva de ahí.

Suspiró con pesadez, apoyó un codo en su pupitre, la barbilla suavemente descansando en su mano. Aún faltaban unos quince minutos para que empezara la clase. No pasó mucho para que el aula fuera llenándose, siempre eran chicos los que entraban por la puerta, qué molesto. Y las otras dos chicas que ya estaban ahí charlaban entre sí. Ella no necesitaba a nadie para sobrevivir a la clase, podía hacerlo perfectamente sola.

Pero, para su sorpresa, sí había una chica más en la clase. Había entrado justo con el timbre que daba inicio oficialmente al curso y a la jornada del día. Y, bueno, el único lugar disponible era el que quedaba junto a la morena. Lo peculiar acerca de ella era… bueno, todo. La piel de un tono azul cristalino y el largo cabello, que era un tono aguamarina mezclado con blanco, simplemente era peculiar. Era de complexión parecida a la suya, pero Kazuku seguía siendo más corpulenta.

La recién llegada se acercó a ella, una mirada de duda en su rostro – ¿Está ocupado el lugar?

Kazuku alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. A lo cual la tomó el lugar, mirando a su compañera de asiento con algo de curiosidad – Mi nombre es Kisa –Añadió con una ligera sonrisa, una señal obvia de intentar entablar una conversación.

La aludida le miró apenas volteando el rostro, alzando ligeramente una delgada ceja – El mío Kazuku…

- Es un placer –Kisa amplió su sonrisa, aún tenía rasgos infantiles al parecer de la pelinegra.

- Igualmente, supongo –Respondió regresando la vista al frente. No tenía especial interés en hacer amigos, simplemente tampoco quería ser descortés.

En ese momento el profesor ingresó al aula, haciendo que los cuchicheos entre los alumnos cesaran. Bien, al menos eran una bola de educados, por el momento.

.

- ¿Eh? ¿Así que quieres dirigir tu propio negocio? –Indagaba Kisa mientras ambas caminaban hacia el pasillo de los casilleros. Bueno, Kazuku había descubierto que su nueva compañera se había prendido a ella como una garrapata.

- Sí, y echarles en cara a todos los hombres que una mujer es su jefa –Sonrió de lado ante el pensamiento, casi de manera maliciosa, cosa que llamó la atención de la más alta. Ah sí, Kisa era apenas centímetros más alta que Kazu.

- No parece que quieras mucho a los chicos, ¿eh? –Alzó una ceja la de piel azul, fijando la vista en el candado de su casillero.

La contraria se encogió de hombros – A veces pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero… Sobre todo cuando creen que por ser hombres son mejores –Explicó con un claro deje de irritación en su voz. Casi aporreando la puerta del casillero cuando hubo sacado sus libros.

Kisa le miró extrañada, por un momento sí entendió cómo se sentía, pero guardó silencio. Y ambas reanudaron la marcha hacia la siguiente clase. Estaban a la vuelta del pasillo destinado cuando un silbido cercano les llamó la atención.

- ¡Eh, la de pechos de sandía!

Y Kazuku simplemente sufrió de un tic en el ojo antes de voltearse hacia el perpetrador de su tranquilidad; un idiota rodeado de más idiotas en un círculo, todos riéndose en coro.

- ¡Ey, tú, el de un ojo tuerto! –Y con eso mandó a volar una goma que en realidad no iba a extrañar, asestando al ojo del que la había llamado de tal manera, ganándose un par de comentarios más de los demás.

Kazuku simplemente volvió a voltearse, caminando el trayecto faltante hacia su salón, seguida por una muy sorprendida Kisa.

- E-Eso fue impresionante, Kazu… -Mencionó al entrar en la nueva aula, que en realidad lucía exactamente igual a la anterior.

- Eran unos idiotas –Contestó con simpleza, incluso daba la impresión de tener muchas otras gomas preparadas para cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer alarde de su cuerpo. Y casi, casi así era. Ella reaccionaba ante la más mínima de las insinuaciones, siempre de manera totalmente negativa.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y ambas chicas fueron a tomar rápidamente sus asientos.

.

- ¡Que no, joder!

- Ah, senpai, ¡vamos! ¡Dele a Tobi uno de sus dulces!

- Joder, Tobi, serás molesto –Dicho esto Hidan se volteó infantilmente, casi achocándose en la boca el resto de los dulces que había comprado, para la enorme tristeza del pelinegro.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería. Era uno de los pocos lugares que todo el campus compartía, así que podías encontrar a los futuros abogados en una mesa y al lado estarían intentando hacer volar una botella de cola con física avanzada. Así eran las cosas ahí.

- No puedo creer que ni en la universidad me logré librar de ustedes… -Suspiró una chica de cabellos anaranjados y largos, algo revueltos y crispados.

- Oh, vamos, Penny, nos amas y no hubieras podido vivir sin nosotros –Intervino el peliblanco con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, una que la chica realmente odiaba por la soberbia que expiraba.

-Al menos no estamos en la misma carrera –Agradeció en voz alta, tomando un bocado de su desayuno.

Los tres eran conocidos desde hacía algún tiempo, pero ahora Penny estaba estudiando Filosofía; Hidan quería dedicarse al periodismo, así que tomó Comunicaciones; y Tobi se había sentido profundamente apegado a la Gastronomía. Vaya trío.

Los tres continuaron con el almuerzo, sólo les quedaban tres módulos para el final del primer día. Hidan ahora se burlaba de Tobi por no haber conseguido ningún dulce de los que tenía anteriormente. Y una voz grave le tomó desprevenido.

- Eh, Hidan.

El aludido volteó, una ceja arqueada. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Conan? –Arrastró cada palabra como si fuera un fastidio, y era algo así. El tipo estudiaba con él, en todas las clases no demostraba nada más que ser un idiota, un idiota que todas las chicas adoraban por su porte rebelde. Incluso ahora se estaba fumando un cigarrillo, una mirada superior en su rostro era algo que a Hidan no le agradaba _nada. _

- No te olvides de los materiales para mañana, estás en mi equipo, no quiero empezar con problemas por tu culpa –Dio un toque a su cigarro y exhaló por encima de la cabeza del albino, el cual frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eh! No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé. Si no te importa, estoy intentando almorzar en paz –Le "ahuyentó" con un agitar de mano, indicándole que se fuera. Ese tipo no le daba buena espina, y la única razón por la cual había aceptado estar en el mismo equipo, era porque no quería hacer el trabajo solo. Conan sólo había estado convenientemente cerca en ese momento. Ahora se arrepentía.

Cuando el de cabellos azules se hubo alejado, Penny se inclinó hacia Hidan – ¿Quién era _ése? _ –Indagó sin quitarle la vista a la espalda del chico. Él volteó, cruzando miradas con la pelinaranja antes de volver hacia el frente, dirigiéndose a una mesa varios metros más adelante.

Hidan la miró incrédulo – ¡No tú también! –Se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos con clara exasperación.

- Oh, Hidan, vamos. Nunca te he pedido nada, al menos dime su nombre –Refunfuñó ella, imitando su posición con ojos suplicantes.

-… Se llama Conan, eso lo escuchaste. Y está en mis clases, es un engreído –Chasqueó la lengua dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia la espalda del peliazul.

Penny rió – Yo creo que es apuesto –Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos, soñando despierta.

- ¡Suficiente!

.

- Te digo, Suzu, era como una pieza de arte en vida –Continuaba diciendo Deidara al bajar por las escaleras del edificio.

- Sí, sí, ya lo has dicho –Una chica de piel bicolor, blanco y negro, con ojos dorados y una larga cabellera verde vibrante, escuchaba las tonterías que hablaba su amigo de toda la vida. Aparentemente una chica en su clase le había hecho perder los estribos… Nuevamente.

- ¡Esta vez es en serio, hun!

Ella suspiró, no era la primera vez que el rubio hablaba así de alguna fémina. Había ocurrido ya en varias ocasiones, todas y cada una de ellas comenzaba igual, con Deidara hablando de manera enfermizamente poética o alguna tontería como esa. Suzu simplemente había dejado de tragárselo hacía mucho tiempo.

- Sí, ¿cómo aquella pelinegra que conociste en la galería el año pasado? Vamos, Deidara, sabes que siempre te pones igual… -Ella le miró con una ceja levantada, no en duda, sino en algo parecido a consternación. Lo peor de todo el asunto no era esta etapa, sino cuando el aspirante a artista terminaba con las esperanzas rotas y era Suzu la que terminaba viendo por él. En serio, era horrible tener que lidiar con esa parte de él.

- Pero, esta vez ella era tan… Pero tan bonita, Suzu –El rubio parecía perdido, ni modo, en esta ocasión no tendría remedio. La peliverde de verdad estaba esperando que por primera vez una chica le hiciera caso a Deidara. No es que fuera mal partido, siendo su amiga desde años atrás, no podía decir que no era un buen hombre. Era sólo que su manía de alardear y hacerse aires de grandeza, muchas veces ahuyentaban a sus conquistas.

- Sí, sí. Te creo. Sólo haz cosas prudentes esta vez –Reprochó con un mohín, siempre le advertía lo mismo, pero no escuchaba.

- ¡Confía en mí, hun!

Suzu sonrió, no podía evitarlo, a Deidara siempre lo había visto como a un hermano más que nada.

-De acuerdo, suerte entonces, Dei.

.

- Me crispa los nervios –Se quejó una pelirroja de cabello corto.

- ¿Intentó algo?

- No, por suerte no. Pero, Itachi, debiste haberlo visto. No me quitaba la vista de encima durante ninguna clase –Su rostro de muñeca, uno muy serio en realidad, no había mostrado expresión alguna en toda la plática.

El azabache metió sus manos a los bolsillos, apoyándose contra una pared en el umbral de la puerta principal del edificio – Y pensar que nosotros creímos que eras un chico al principio… -Hizo memoria, mirando hacia arriba.

- Conan y tú no son muy observadores en realidad –Espetó cerrando los ojos. Sara estaba de pie a un lado del mayor, el cuerpo balanceado sobre un pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho plano. De no ser por sus rasgos femeninos en el rostro y su voz, podría pasar como un chico de delgada figura.

- Hablando del rey de Roma…

- ¿Hablaban de mí? –El chico de cabello azul llegaba a reunirse con los otros dos, con lo cual comenzaron su andar hacia las residencias.

- Sólo que tú y yo creímos que Sara era un chico cuando le conocimos.

Conan rió ante el recuerdo. Comenzaron a charlar sobre las clases, prestando especial atención al tema del admirador nada discreto de Sara.

En ese momento no se habían dado cuenta, excepto quizás la pelirroja, pero casi todas las estudiantes que pasaban al lado de ellos se quedaban viéndoles. ¿Y cómo no? Itachi y Conan estaban siendo catalogados rápidamente como los más guapos del campus, no sería una sorpresa que en dos o tres semanas comenzaran las cartas de admiradoras. A Sara le había tocado vivir esos momentos con sus dos amigos.

En cuanto a ella, en realidad no podía importarle menos cómo lucieran esos dos. Disfrutaba su compañía, Itachi era inteligente, así que no tenía que soportar el doble de comentarios tontos que Conan hacía. Y, pese a eso, ambos le caían igual de bien. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a su presencia, no lo consideraba vital, pero su vida en la preparatoria había sido muy similar.

- Así que un admirador… Vaya, Sara, no creímos que este día llegara –Bromeó el más alto.

- Conan, silencio –Prácticamente ordenó la aludida.

Él río – Oh, vamos. No todos los días nos enteramos de una noticia así, supongo que deberías estar halagada.

- No, no lo estoy –Suspiró– ¿Sabes lo molesto que es? –Arqueó una ceja, que era casi el único gesto facial que hacía en presencia de ambos.

- Te acostumbrarás, ¿no es cierto, Itachi?

- No sé tú, pero nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme… Meramente las ignoro –Cerró sus ojos al sentir miradas ajenas a su exclusivo círculo posarse sobre él.

- Y tampoco quiero ganar la fama que ustedes tienen, sobre todo la tuya, Conan.

- Es verdad –Atinó a intervenir Itachi– Seguramente no pasará mucho antes de que los rumores vuelvan a esparcirse.

- ¡Tengan un poco más de fe en mí! –Sin embargo, la sonrisa pícara de su rostro era imposible de borrar. Y Sara e Itachi lo supieron. En poco tiempo volverían a escuchar de Conan en bocas ajenas.

.

- Ja ~ Qué día –Se quejó Kisa, estirando su cuello que crujió levemente.

- Sí, el profesor de estadística era un ogro –Gruñó Kazu.

Se dirigían a los dormitorios, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. A esas horas nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos las ahora estudiantes de Economía.

- Lo sé, ¿viste la mirada que te dio? –Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

- Sólo porque era la única que sabía la respuesta… ¿Sabes algo? Seguramente fue porque fui yo y no uno de los hombres de la clase –Casi escupía aquella palabra, nada le hacía enojar más que aquello.

- Ya, tranquila, ahora podremos relajarnos –Kisa sonrió, intentando animar a su nueva amiga.

La morena suspiró, asintiendo débilmente al tiempo que ingresaban en el edificio de residencias. Las chicas y chicos dormían en instalaciones separadas, y cada construcción era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a la mitad del total de estudiantes, con lo cual quedaba la mitad para hombres y la mitad para mujeres.

- Ahora lo único que quiero es tomar una ducha.

Kisa asintió, concordando por completo con la morena – Por cierto, esta semana son las muestras de deportes, ¿a cuál piensas aplicar?

- Quizás a esgrima… No quiero ninguno que involucre correr o saltar –Arrugó la nariz y frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo, dándole un curioso aspecto, al menos al parecer de la peliazul – ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Estaba pensando en natación, lo practicaba en el bachillerato –Explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Creo que te sentaría bien –Si Kazu debía admitir algo, sería que consideraba a Kisa una persona con la cual era muy fácil charlar. Y esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales la había mantenido cerca de ella en todas las clases.

- Bueno, éste es mi piso –Kisa debía quedarse en el tercer piso, en el cuarto 3-45, mientras que Kazu iba al siguiente, al cuarto 4-20.

- Quizás te vea más tarde, ya tienes mi número –Se despidió momentáneamente la morena mientras se dirigía a la siguiente hilera de escaleras.

- ¡Sí! ¡Te mandaré un mensaje! –Agitaba una mano en el aire, no había nadie en el pasillo en esos instantes, se sentía libre de gritar para avisarle. Con eso, entró en su habitación. Se desplomó en su cama y suspiró largamente. Lo había visto, no creyó que fuese tan rápido.

- Sigue igual que siempre –Se comentó a sí misma, cerrando los ojos para recordar el momento con más precisión. Era la hora del almuerzo, ella y Kazu habían bajado rápidamente por un bocadillo, y lo vio. Itachi estaba ahí, sentado en una mesa con las mismas personas del bachiller.

Kisa inconscientemente sabía que estaría ahí. Es decir, ese campus era de los que tenían más importancia, el Uchiha simplemente _tenía _que estudiar en esa universidad. Sin embargo, había esperado que e lugar fuera lo suficientemente grande como para no topárselo en un tiempo.

Era un amor platónico, ideal pero inalcanzable. De alguna manera lo sabía. En primer lugar porque el moreno probablemente no sabía ni de su existencia. Era el típico sujeto deseado por todas, pero alcanzado por ninguna. Que ella supiera nunca tuvo alguna novia de vuelta en grados inferiores.

Pero esto era la universidad. Y si antes no tenías pareja, ahora la tendrías. Kisa sintió una enorme tristeza, quizás parecería que era igual a todas las demás que estaban detrás de él, fiándose por su popularidad y personalidad misteriosa. Bueno, la realidad era otra.

Se remonta a un día lluvioso, cuando Kisa sólo tenía dieciséis años. A cuando las escuelas te hacían usar uniformes, de los cuales las faldas eran estúpida e irracionalmente cortas. Llovía y era un viernes. No había llevado paraguas, el día se había descompuesto de repente y sin aviso. Sin mencionar que hacía aire. Ráfagas que empapaban a la chica y su ropa.

Lo peor es que había pensado que el día era perfecto para caminar a casa, sin llevar cambio alguno para el transporte si cambiaba de opinión. Vaya tontería.

Afortunadamente había encontrado un pequeño refugio, bajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada, no era mucho, pero al menos no seguía mojándose. Se sentía miserable, empapada hasta la médula, temblando, sin avistamiento de que fuese a parar el mal tiempo.

Suspiró con desánimo, mirando al suelo, cuando una mano tendió un objeto de plástico hacia ella. Kisa había levantado la vista, encontrándose con ojos carmesí clavándose en los suyos, una expresión fría como el tiempo que hacía, pero un gesto amable cuando vio que le ofrecía un impermeable.

Eso lo recordaba muy bien. También recordaba haber hecho algo muy cobarde para devolverlo. Se lo había terminado quedando hasta llegar a casa, la cual estaba en dirección opuesta a la del Uchiha. Así que habían quedado en algo, ella se lo devolvería al día siguiente en el colegio. Bueno, así fue como su nombre y número de aula. Ella no había dicho el propio, pero él tampoco había preguntado.

Los días siguientes no había podido hacerse de valentía suficiente para ir y devolvérselo, ¡simplemente le ponía tan nerviosa! Lo que había terminado por hacer, era dárselo a otro chico de la clase del moreno para que se lo devolviera, y en esa ocasión tampoco había dicho que era de su parte, de Kisa. Se había limitado a dar un recado de agradecimiento.

Ahora se arrepentía. Habían pasado dos años desde eso, ni una sola vez pudo encararle. Él tampoco pareció buscarle ni una vez, pero ella seguía observando. Siempre que podía verlo sonreía con calidez. Hoy no había sido diferente.

En el momento que lo vio había albergado un poco de esperanza, pero estaba comenzando a dudar. Ahora el colegio era incluso más grande. Y estaban en diferentes planes de estudio. Sonaba como algo prácticamente imposible.

.

- ¿En serio tenemos que acompañarte? Rayos, estás interrumpiendo mi siesta de la tarde –Se quejó Hidan.

- ¡Si de verdad fueras mi amigo, no te quejarías! Toma de ejemplo a Tobi –Puntualizó la pelinaranja, señalando al azabache que estaba del otro lado, con una paleta en la boca.

- Es porque lo has sobornado con dulces, Penny.

- ¡Da igual! Al menos es más fácil convencerlo a él que a ti. Además, sólo será un rato. Necesito unos libros de la biblioteca.

- ¡Para colmo quieres llevarme a una biblioteca!

- Hidan es muy ruidoso –Intervino Tobi, hablando ya fuese a sí mismo o hacia Penny.

- ¡Eh, estoy aquí, pedazo de-

- Tobi tiene razón, guarda silencio, Hidan –Decretó la chica de ojos anillados.

El regañado se cruzó de brazos, poniendo cara infantil, cosa normal. El trío siguió caminando hasta el lugar que tenían por destino, los tres ingresaron al lugar, sin embargo, a Hidan nadie le quitaba esa cara de berrinche.

- Qué sorpresa –Y para hacerlo todo peor, _él _estaba ahí.

- No tú de nuevo… -Murmuró volteándose hacia el origen de la voz.

Penny volteó también, sonrojándose casi al instante. Los ojos claros del más alto estaban clavados en ella, pese a que se estaba dirigiendo a Hidan mientras hablaba.

- Sé que adoras encontrarme por todos lados –Se burló con una sonrisa– Y podrías ser un poco más amable y presentarnos –Entonces hizo alusión a la única mujer presente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! ¡No voy a -

- Mi nombre es Penny –Se adelantó ella, sosteniendo una mano al frente, invitando a un apretón de manos.

- Conan –Respondió él, tomando la mano más pequeña entre la suya, llevándola a sus labios y simplemente chocar sus labios con los nudillos, liberándola casi al instante.

Estará de sobra decir que Penny estaba del mismo color de su cabello. Sólo atinó a recoger su mano entre la otra, sonriendo de manera tonta.

- Nos estaremos viendo –Guiñó un ojo el peliazul, antes de seguir su camino sin voltear a ver.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo, pero Hidan básicamente lo estaba taladrando con ambos ojos. Si las miradas pudieran matar…

- Es… Un sueño –Soltó ella con un suspiro de ilusión.

- Yo diría más bien una pesadilla… Penny, en serio, algo está jodidamente mal con ese tipo, no me da buena espina.

- A Tobi le pareció amable.

- ¡Nadie te preguntó!

.


	2. Deténme y te arrepentirás

**Segundo Capítulo.**

"Detenme y te arrepentirás"

- Hidan, por favor…

- ¡He dicho que no! –Jamás antes Penny había sido tan insistente con algo. Usualmente cuando el albino decía no, es porque nunca cambiaría de opinión.

- ¡Nunca puedes hacerme ningún favor!

- ¡Joder! Te he dicho que ese tipo no me da buena espina, ¿por qué no puedes hacerme caso? –El más alto se había cruzado de brazos, adoptado una mueca de disgusto y enojo, además de fruncir el entrecejo. Era muy raro ver a Hidan así.

- Oh, por favor. Ya no tienes que cuidar de mí, siempre que te pido que me arregles una cita, has dicho que no, ¡déjame crecer! ¡No soy ella, Hidan! ¡No soy tu hermana menor, ¿entiendes?! –Penny no estaba pensando bien en sus palabras. Cuando repasó en su mente lo dicho, se llevó las manos rápidamente a la boca, una mirada de arrepentimiento se coló en su rostro.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho… Penny? –Hidan parpadeó varias veces, perplejo, incrédulo.

- Hidan, perdón, no quise de-

- ¡Déjalo así! ¡Si tanto quieres una cita con ese patán de mierda, la arreglaré! –Aporreó la puerta de su casillero, apretó los libros que llevaba a su costado, caminando con pasos furiosos. Todos se apartaban de su camino, temerosos por su seguridad.

Penny suspiró con tristeza, viéndolo desaparecer entre la multitud de gente. No había querido decir eso, pero Hidan se estaba pasando de la raya. Tres años ya habían transcurrido, y el Jashinista parecía aún no haberlo superado, ¿quién podría? La pelinaranja miró al piso, tendría que pedirle perdón más tarde.

.

Un rubio de cabellera larga, atada en una coleta, había quedado embelesado con los gráciles pero determinados movimientos de una pelirroja. Cada pincelazo era suave pero seguro; cada vistazo fugaz pero escudriñador; cada mirada de reojo hacia él seria y… nada, seria. Esperen, ¿desde cuándo le estaba mirando a él? No, mejor dicho, ¿en qué momento se había parado al lado de él con los brazos cruzados?

Deidara tragó saliva pesadamente, adquiriendo poco a poco el color de la cabellera ajena. Sara estaba hasta el tope, no podía trabajar tranquila con esos ojos clavándose en ella. Le daba escalofríos.

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Escupió ella toscamente, pero a Deidara le pareció una melodía armoniosa. El amor.

- Eh, yo… Sólo, hun –Nada coherente salía de su boca. Y para su fortuna, el timbre de la primera hora había sonado. – Bueno, yo, debo ir por mis cosas –Prácticamente huyó en el acto.

Sara apretó los labios, esto no le estaba gustando nada. En algún momento tendría que arreglar las cosas, no quería tener que cargar con él todo el tiempo. Cortaría el asunto de raíz antes de que sus ramas se extendieran. Tomó sus cosas, casi de manera apresurada, no le gustaba perder el tiempo. Salió del aula, encontrándose con una figura familiar en el pasillo.

- Conan, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una demencia que nadie se tragaría. Típico de él.

- Es apenas la primera semana, no me digas que ya estás saltándote clases –Entrecerró levemente los ojos mientras acusaba, en realidad no le sorprendería. En grados anteriores siempre había hecho lo mismo.

- No, no. Nos dijeron que el profesor no se había presentado debido a una emergencia, así que vine a hacerte compañía.

- Pues hazme compañía sin hacerme perder tiempo, aún tengo que ir por mis libros –Dijo girándose hacia su destino, no le importaba mucho si el más alto le seguía o no.

- Estás de un especial mal humor hoy, ¿algo pasó? –Le alcanzó con zancadas. Arqueó una ceja con exageración, tentado a revolver su curioso cabello rojo como siempre, pero con su humor sería mejor no hacerlo.

- Sólo de nuevo ese sujeto –Dijo entre dientes, su rostro denotaba algo de molestia, no demasiado.

- Oh, debí adivinar que sería eso, pero bueno –Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo dejar el tema. No era divertido si Sara sólo lo mandaba a callar, como el día anterior.

Sara se ocupó de abrir su casillero, cambiando de libros y revisando su horario con minuciosidad. Un pequeño espejo colocado en la puertecilla reflejó a otra figura que ya se le comenzaba a hacer familiar.

- Le has invocado, es ese de cabello largo –Indicó sin mirar a la persona descrita, no necesitaba señalarlo. Su cabello rubio deslumbraba, llamaba bastante la atención cuando el sol entraba de lleno en los pasillos a esas horas.

- ¿Él? ¿En serio? –Puso una mueca de incredulidad con burla, su sonrisa ladina lo decía todo. - ¿Quisieras que le diga que se mantenga alejado? Lo he hecho antes –Interrogó, llamando la atención de Sara.

- No, déjalo así. Pensará que estamos juntos o algo –Negó con la cabeza, claramente desechando el pensamiento y la mera idea.

- Ya, como quieras entonces… -Conan siguió mirando a Deidara, sin especial interés. Hasta que una cabellera verde hizo aparición. El peliazul silbó para sí mismo, llamando la atención de Sara de nuevo hacia su acosador.

- Conan –Dijo a modo de amenaza –No empecemos de nuevo, siempre terminas metiéndote en problemas.

- Sara, Sara –Negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua repetidas veces, como si se hubiera equivocado en algo tan evidente o fácil. –Esto es la universidad. No me dirán nada en esta ocasión. Ahora todos somos mayores de edad, ¿recuerdas? –Elevó una ceja con soberbia, cosa que la pelirroja odiaba.

- No pienso interceder por ti ahora, y no creo que Itachi tampoco.

- No lo necesito. Te digo que todo estará bien. Además, tranquila, no pensaba hacer nada, sólo me pareció atractiva.

- Todas lo son para ti –Rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, volviendo a cerrar su casillero. –Si no te importa, caminaré sola hasta mi salón. Nos vemos más tarde, Conan.

Él se quedó apoyado contra la puerta de los casilleros, despidiéndola con un gesto leve de la mano. Entonces una voz lo distrajo.

-D-Disculpa, estás bloqueando mi…

Conan sonrió galante –Si me dices tu nombre, pensaré en quitarme –Soltó una risa acercándose a ella.

Sara alcanzó a verlo desde la esquina del pasillo, antes de doblar, "idiota", pensó.

.

- ¿Es hoy? ¿A qué hora?

- A las cinco, en los gimnasios.

- Intentaré ir a verte cuando termines.

- Ve sin cuidado, tú tienes la muestra hoy a las 6, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí –Kisa asintió. Ambas estaban en la cafetería. Era el tercer día del curso y habían descubierto que valiéndose ellas solas estaban bien. Habían ocupado una mesa de sólo cuatro, donde se habían sentado encarándose.

Kazu había notado algo extraño en su amiga, a veces caminando por los pasillos se ponía tensa de repente y como que sus mejillas se coloraban. Al principio había pensado que era por tener que presenciar algunas escenas de parejas demasiado melosas en los corredores. Al menos el día anterior le había ocurrido en dos ocasiones. Y ahora también lo hacía, parecía que miraba por detrás de ella.

- Kisa…

- ¿D-Dime? –De pronto posó sus ojos en la morena. Tenía una ceja arqueada en evidente duda, los ojos de esmeralda le examinaban.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado rara desde que nos sentamos.

La otra parpadeó repetidamente, no quería ser tan obvia –No, no, no es nada, Kazu.

- Mira, no te voy a obligar a decírmelo… Pero me resulta molesto no saber qué pasa y que de repente te pongas así, ¿es algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

Kisa comenzó a negar repetidamente con las manos -¡Nada de eso! En serio, no es nada que deba importarte –Decía con una mirada de disculpa.

Kazu le miró con más intensidad, pero si Kisa decía que no debía preocuparse, entonces confiaría en ella. Sin embargo, intentaría prestar más atención en futuras ocasiones. Tampoco le agrada mucho quedarse con la duda.

- De acuerdo, entonces terminemos nuestro almuerzo.

La otra asintió ahora con una sonrisa más tranquila, no obstante, Kazuku notó que de nuevo se habían desviado a algún punto detrás de ella.

.

- Oye, Suzu, hun. ¿Quieres ir a tomar una malteada cuando terminen las clases?

- Sabes que no puedo negarme… Pero hoy tengo una tarea especial.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata?

- Ya nos han asignado tareas de Botánica –Sonrió de lado sin tanto ánimo como debiese –Hoy tenemos que ir a examinar las del jardín y las del invernadero, fotografiar una, clasificarla, en fin, todo eso –Se encogió de brazos, no es que no le gustara, adoraba la jardinería, sólo que era diferente crecer plantas a examinarlas.

- Oh, eso apesta –Espetó sin tacto alguno.

- Será en otra ocasión –Palmeó su espalda, ignorando el comentario– Pero bueno, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día? Dime rápido, el timbre está por sonar.

- Hoy me habló.

Suzu abrió los ojos y quedó boquiabierta– ¿¡En serio!? ¿Ella fue la que te habló? –Una sonrisa iba creciendo en su rostro poco a poco, no podía creérselo.

- Sí, para decirme qué era lo que quería… -Miró al suelo de costado, rascando su nuca.

La sonrisa de Suzu desapareció, reemplazada por una mueca de duda- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Deidara?

- Nada, nada. Más tarde te lo contaré por teléfono, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, justo cuando el timbré sonó por todos los pasillos. Ambos se despidieron antes de partir en direcciones diferentes. Suzu se quedó pensativa todo el trayecto, ¿cómo Deidara hacía para caer por una chica nueva a donde fuesen? Ella, en lo personal, nunca se había sentido así. Al menos no para actuar como lo hacía su amigo.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, también era cierto que Deidara en varias ocasiones había recibido cartas o declaraciones de las estudiantes en los niveles anteriores. En cambio, ella nunca había experimentado algo así. Nunca nadie le decía un cumplido, no había regalos abundantes en San Valentín, nada de admiradores secretos y cartas en los casilleros.

Miró al suelo, suspirando cortamente. El suelo recién encerado y blanco le reflejaban casi tan perfectamente como un espejo. Se detuvo. Ladeó el rostro, viendo a su otro yo desde arriba. ¿Sería por su extraña apariencia? Nadie más era de dos colores. Y aunque nunca nadie se había burlado de tal característica, algo tendría que ver con lo que había pensado con anterioridad.

Exhaló largamente, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su aula.

.

- Tobi, ¿qué voy a hacer?

- Tendrás que pedirle perdón a Hidan –Decía con anormal tranquilidad el pelinegro.

- Es que, debiste haber visto su rostro –Hundió la cara en sus manos– ¿Sabes? Incluso había olvidado cómo lucía cuando estaba enfadado…

Él dio unas leves palmadas en su espalda- Hidan te perdonará… No te puede decir que no, eres Penny. Senpai a veces tiene su carácter, pero no puede estar enojado contigo por siempre.

La pelinaranja le miró, una débil pero sincera sonrisa le iluminó el rostro- Espero que sea así.

- ¡Verás que sí! –Tobi elevó los brazos en el aire, volviendo a su animado carácter.

Ella rió, la sonrisa permaneció en ella, pero sus ojos aún reflejaban un poco de tristeza y preocupación. Estaban en la última hora ya. Tanto Penny como Tobi tenían libre ese módulo, sólo una extraña coincidencia. Se habían sentado en unas bancas ubicadas afuera del edificio de Hidan.

El timbre sonó, ambos se pusieron de pie y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar entre la masa de gentío que salía de las aulas. Tampoco que fuera difícil distinguir una cabellera blanca entre todos los demás.

- ¡Ahí está! –Señaló Tobi- ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!

Hidan pretendió pasarlos de largo, pero Penny se había puesto en su camino. Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose de frente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Disculparme… -Penny suspiró, bajando la vista y volviéndola a subir- Hidan, lo siento. Yo no pretendía de-

- Sí, sí. Entiendo, ya no importa.

- No, déjame terminar –Puso ambas manos extendidas al frente, mostrándole sus palmas, tomó aire y continuó- De verdad quiero pedirte disculpas. Pero, también quiero que entiendas que no puedes protegerme para siempre. Todos sentimos lo que pasó con Hiari… Pero debes dejarlo ir, Hidan.

El más alto apretó los dientes, tensando su mandíbula. Su mirada seguía fija en su amiga. No podía. Simplemente no podía verla y no pensar en su hermana. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó un tanto bruscamente.

-Senpai, Penny tiene razón –La misma mirada de consternación que tenía la pelinaranja, estaba también en el rostro de Tobi.

Hidan intercaló su vista entre ambos. Al final suspiró largamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se frotó un ojo con la palma de su mano y luego la dejó caer a su costado- Bien, te perdono –Soltó al final, mirando a la chica.

Ella sonrió con amplitud, sabía que esa disculpa aceptada no sólo significaba su perdón, sino también la disposición del albino a intentar olvidar los eventos del pasado.

- Ven, ¿qué dices si los tres vamos a por un bocadillo? Muero de hambre –Ofreció acercándose a sus dos amigos, colocándose entre ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Tobi se separó del trío– Tobi tiene algo que hacer primero, ¡cómprenle una golosina a Tobi! –Pidió alejándose a zancadas en otra dirección.

Los dos restantes se le quedaron viendo.

- No vamos a comprarle ningún jodido dulce, ¿o sí?

Penny rió, ese era su amigo de siempre- Quién sabe, si nos acordamos, tal vez.

.

- No tienen por qué acompañarme…

- Tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

- Tú podrías estar estudiando o algo.

- Hm… No. Además, los tres nos inscribimos a natación para clase muestra.

Conan, Sara e Itachi se dirigían hacia la piscina techada para dicha actividad. No era porque los tres se interesaran, sólo la pelirroja practicaba el ejercicio. Los otros dos lo hacían por pasar el rato. Conan ya sabía que se metería a soccer e Itachi a beisbol.

- En serio, ahora nos vemos más que cuando teníamos tiempo libre –Dijo en tono quejumbroso la pelirroja.

- Apenas es la primera semana –Espetó Itachi- Créeme, dentro de poco hasta comenzarás a preguntarte cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos.

Conan rió, fue el único que lo hizo- Pero, Sara, ¿no deberías traer al menos el bañador para la clase? –Interrogó arqueando una ceja.

- No, no en realidad. Sólo vamos a practicar un poco de calentamiento previo. Se supone que no nos meteremos en la piscina.

El peliazul chasqueó la lengua– Y yo que pensé que podría ver linduras en trajes de baño –Se quejó con desilusión.

Sara e Itachi le dieron una cara de incredulidad mientras pasaban por la puerta del edificio a donde se dirigían.

.

- ¿Hay algún voluntario?

Alrededor de cien estudiantes veían a un solo instructor, ellos alrededor y él en el centro. En frente del adulto había tres colchas largas y seis equipos de protección para esgrima, sin mencionar seis espadas para dicho deporte.

Rápidamente cinco manos se elevaron en el aire, Kazuku fue la sexta y última. Ah, por si hacía falta mencionarlo, en la muestra de esgrima también la mayoría de estudiantes eran hombres.

Hidan era un espectador más, estaba entre las primeras filas, encantado de lo aburrido que estaba. Él y Penny habían olvidado por completo inscribirse pronto, por lo que los únicos cupos que quedaban para elegir eran esgrima y gimnasia. Ya adivinarán cuál eligieron.

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar cuando Kazu bajó de las gradas hasta el profesor. Los otros cinco eran chicos, ella era ligeramente más baja, sino es que de su misma estatura. La miraban de reojo, y los demás sin ninguna discreción. Eso hizo que moviera incómodamente la comisura de su labio, intentando evitar el lanzar algún insulto al aire.

Probablemente muchos de los que estaban ahí jamás habían practicado tal disciplina. Y los que pasaron al frente estaban muy seguros de que podrían hacerlo, o sólo alardeaban. Kazu, por el contrario, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Yendo contra los deseos de su padre, había comenzado a practicarlo en el bachillerato.

Los seis se colocaron el equipo, el profesor enseñó la posición inicial y declaró el inicio. Daban pasos hacia adelante y atrás, algunos de manera chueca, algunos en línea perfectamente recta. Algunas estocadas eran muy débiles, otras demasiado fuertes, con poca precisión o con determinación. Las de Kazu eran limpias y sus pasos ligeros pero rápidos.

La gran mayoría habían quedado boquiabiertos, aunque fuese un poco, pero lo estaban. Ella fue la primera en completar los toques necesarios. Se retiró la máscara reglamentaria, regalando a todo el público y a su contrincante una sonrisa superior. Una _verdadera _sonrisa de victoria.

¿Saben? Incluso Hidan estaba sorprendido. ¿Quién diría que una nena de pechos grandes fuera tan habilidosa?

La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir, exceptuando el perdedor. Incluso el profesor regalaba felicitaciones con un asentimiento de cabeza. _Eso _era lo que Kazuku quería: reconocimiento. Ella había sido capaz de ganarle a un hombre a mano limpia. Claro sólo si ignoramos el hecho de que ella tenía práctica. Pero, de eso es lo que trata el mundo, ¿no? El que tiene las herramientas necesarias para ganar tiene todo el derecho de usarlas.

Kazu estaba dando todo de sí misma.

- Hidan, cierra la boca, se te cae la baba como a todos los demás –Penny le codeó, ganándose una risa de su amigo- Ha sido bastante impresionante, ¿no crees? –Volteó a ver de nuevo a los participantes.

Él se encogió de hombros– Ha sido interesante que haya ganado.

- Es bonita –Opinó ella- Pero… da un poco de miedo.

Hidan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

.

- Hortalizas… Hortalizas… -Tobi buscaba entre las plantaciones del invernadero. Le habían dejado recoger algunas cosas para las clases del día siguiente. Lamentablemente no tenía ni idea de qué era una hortaliza o a qué se le llamaba de tal manera.

Para añadir más a su mala fortuna, no tenía a nadie alrededor para preguntarle. Los sembradíos tampoco tenían ningún tipo de señalamiento que indicara qué eran. Resopló con cansancio. Ahora caminaba entre cuadros y cuadros de flores, habían algunas colgadas a lo alto, otras en soportes que hacía que llegaran hasta mediana altura. Y muchos otros cuadros estaban ubicados en el cuadro. Tobi jamás imaginó que podía haber tantas variedades de flores.

Siguió caminando, ahora con cierto cuidado. Sus ojos obscuros escudriñaban en cada planta, cada pétalo y tallo. Como si algo de esto pudiese decirle qué era lo que buscaba. Tobio dio vuelta para regresar por el pasillo contrario. Pero _algo _se cruzó en su camino.

- ¡Ah!

- Ugh, Tobi tropezó con algo –Se volteó desde su lugar de caída, en el suelo. Lo que vio fue una adolorida peliverde sentada en el suelo sobando su brazo. El pelinegro abrió los ojos, levantándose rápidamente- ¡Tobi lo siente mucho! –Le tendió la mano en un tris, casi de manera brusca para el gusto de ella.

Suzu tomó su mano con precaución, ayudándose de ésta para levantarse. Le miró con un poco de intriga, dudosa- Gracias… -Murmuró al final, sacudiéndose el rastro de tierra de su ropa.

Tobi se le quedó viendo, curioso. Ladeó el rostro- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella parpadeó, usualmente los extraños sólo piden perdón y se van- Suzu… ¿Y tú?

- Tobi –Sonrió ampliamente sin mostrar los dientes- ¿Qué hacía Suzu-chan aquí?

La aludida arqueó una ceja- Suzu ¿chan?

- Ah, Tobi no quiso molestarla, pensó que le quedaría bien a Suzu-chan…

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza- No, no. No pasa nada –Sonrió levemente- Suzu-chan está bien –Miró a un lado, recordando lo que estaba haciendo- Bueno, Tobi, si no te importa. Tengo que terminar con unos deberes.

- ¿Deberes?

- Sí, me pidieron hacer una pequeña clasificación de algunas plantas –Explicó volviéndose a acuclillar en el suelo.

Tobi le acompañó e imitó su acción, fallando en mantener el balance y cayendo de pompa al suelo. Suzu le miró y rió divertida.

- Dime, Tobi, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? –Interrogó anotando unas cosas a la vez que observaba las flores en específico.

- Estaba buscando unas hortalizas, para las clases, pero Tobi no sabe qué es una hortaliza.

- Oh, eso es muy fácil. Si no tienes prisa, déjame terminar con esto y te acompañaré, ¿te parece? –Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Él asintió repetidas veces sin decir nada. Se quedó callado e inusualmente quieto, observando todo el tiempo la manera en la que examinaba cada planta y seguía haciendo notas. En un par de ocasiones tomaba una foto del organismo y en otras hacía un rápido dibujo.

- Listo, he terminado –Se puso de pie, estirando las piernas, lo que pareció ser un alivio- Ahora bien, vamos por esas hortalizas –Cerró su libreta donde había estado anotando. Comenzó a andar a lo largo del pasillo, deteniéndose casi a la mitad.

- ¿Son éstas? –Preguntó señalando todas las plantas que veía en frente de él.

- Bueno, sólo una parte de. Verás, las hortalizas son todo lo que nosotros llamamos vegetales, legumbres y verduras. ¿No te enseñaron eso en clase?

- Ah, Tobi quizás se distrajo un poco en esa parte –Se rascó la nuca con una mirada de culpabilidad.

Suzu suspiró con un rastro de sonrisa- Pues ahora lo sabes, vamos a recoger algunas para tu clase.

- ¡Sí, Suzu-chan!

.

Kisa temblaba. No era ninguna exageración suya, _estaba _temblando. Lo podía sentir desde su labio inferior hasta sus piernas. Afortunadamente no estaba de pie, de haberlo estado no hubiera podido siquiera caminar. Era un desastre.

Juntó ambas manos y las apretujó entre sí, nerviosa. Miraba fijamente la entrada del lugar, un instructor recibía las inscripciones de los estudiantes. Cuando uno en especial cruzó la puerta, acompañado de otros dos, Kisa supo que necesitaba huir.

¿Por qué Itachi tenía que meterse a la misma muestra que ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se hundió en su asiento, lamentablemente no servía de mucho porque estaba en la primera fila de las gradas del lugar. Suspiró largamente, sabía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Desvió la mirada, concentrándose en el agua cristalina. Eso siempre le ayudaba, estar cerca del agua le mantenía tranquila.

A los pocos minutos la clase muestra empezó, pasaron a unos cuantos para que se practicase el calentamiento. Ni Kisa, ni Sara, ni Conan, ni Itachi fueron voluntarios. Les explicaron para qué clase de disciplinas les prepararían, ya que había clavados, nados de velocidad y el nado sincronizado.

A la media hora Kisa casi se había olvidado del asunto. Estaba un poco más sosegada. Además, demasiado entretenida estaba con las continuas explicaciones del entrenador.

Cuando acabó por fin, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y estiraron las piernas. Kisa miró su reloj, eran pasadas las siete y se estaba comenzando a poner el sol. Inconscientemente se apresuró para salir del lugar, queriendo alcanzar a Kazu para charlar un poco.

No parecía que fuese a tener ningún problema, sólo un Uchiha a escasos centímetros de ella por no haberse fijado en su camino. Kisa retrocedió de repente, como si representara un peligro. Itachi inevitablemente le volteó a ver, con extrañeza en esos serios ojos. La peliazul se sobresaltó y prácticamente salió como alma que lleva el diablo del edificio.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Musitó Conan cuando alcanzó al otro, junto con Sara.

- No lo sé –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Los tres se dirigieron a la salida como el resto de los estudiantes.

.


End file.
